Mis Hermosos 16
by sheicullengrey
Summary: -Vamos Bella tienes que salir, están todos esperándote- me repitió por enésima vez Alice.-Pero falta él me dijo que iba a estar en todos mis cumpleaños, en especial mis 16- todo esto pasaba por la culpa de la estúpida de las hermanas Denali, Tanya y Iri


_Todo va a salir bien… _Me repetía una vez tras otra en mi cabeza. Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo 16 años y aquí los estoy festejando, con mi familia y todos mis amigos. Todos excepto uno, mi mejor amigo desde hace 10 años, del cual estaba enamorada desde hace 3 años. Edward Cullen, el chico que roba mis suspiros. Él es... es... Perfecto, sus ojos esmeraldas, su piel pálida como la mía y su cabello... Su cabello cobrizo rebelde, ni un peluquero pueden arreglar ese cabello. Ambos somos inseparables, yo necesito de el para vivir y viceversa. Vivíamos a tres cuadras de distancia. Cuando uno necesitaba del otro solo bastaba una llamada, para que aparezca en solo un minuto en su ventana. Los días de lluvia nos encerrábamos a ver películas de terror. Todos los fines de semana, él se quedaba en mi casa, para que no me aburra, porque mi padre Charlie se iba a pescar. Éramos como novios, el me cargaba en su espalda, me abrazaba por la cintura, nos hacíamos chupones en el cuello (Por diversión, lamentablemente), hacíamos bromas de las buenas a nuestros amigos y hermanos, como una mañana de resaca, Emmet se acerca a mi habitación a despertarme y encuentra a Edward "Desnudo" tapado con las sabanas hasta la cintura, conmigo en el medio con una bikini de tiras transparentes ( Que hacia pensar a otros que estaba desnuda) abrazada a Edward, y por ahí un que otro calzoncillo de Emmet con un preservativo tirado, era de lo mejor hacer esas bromas, en la escuela competíamos todas las clases juntos, pero en realidad éramos Mejores Amigos.

-Vamos Bella tienes que salir, están todos esperándote- me repitió por enésima vez Alice.

-Pero falta él me dijo que iba a estar en todos mis cumpleaños, en especial mis 16- todo esto pasaba por la culpa de la estúpida de las hermanas Denali, Tanya y Irina.

Flash-Back

_Habían terminado las clases por hoy. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con la alerta de mensaje, este decía:_

_Bella, Alice te esta buscando, te esperamos en la puerta de su auto…_

_Edward…_

_Bueno creo que iré para allí antes que ese duendecillo me obligue a ir de compras. Cuando localice el flameante auto amarillo de Alice, empezó a caminar más rápido, pero me detuve a ver lo que pasaba. Edward estaba hablando con Tanya e Irina Zorras Denali. Eso no era bueno, hoy discutí con ellas, y prometieron decirle a Edward los sentimientos que yo sentía por él. Me escondí detrás de un auto que estaba cerca._

_-Bueno Edward es hora de decir la verdad- bufó Irina._

_- La verdad sobre que?- dijo Él confundido. Salí de mi escondite y corrí al lado de Edward._

_- Lo que tienes que saber es que Isabella- salte a la espalda de Edward y me abrase como Mono._

_-Hola Ed! Te extrañe tanto!- le dije, me baje de él y me tambaleé un poco, el me sujeto por la cintura, todo era parte del plan._

_- Bells , te sientes bien?._

_- No, todo me gira__...__ Me podrías llevar a casa?- dije poniendo cara al estilo Alice_

_El me ayudo a subir al auto, en el que ya estaba Alice en el asiento del piloto yo me sente en el copiloto. El subió atrás, Tanya golpeo el vidrio, en señal que el bajara._

_-Que quieres?- dijo el._

_-Solo quería decirte de que Isabella esta enamorada de ti- No! Tanya juro que algún día te matare, y te cortare en trocito muy pequeños y se lo daré al señor Tinckes, mi pequeño gato. Alice me miro ella sabia que a mi me gustaba Edward. Me señalo su Ipad, lo agarre y me puse los auriculares, puse la canción del rock más pesado que sea y cerré los ojos y me hundí en el asiento. Sentí que Alice ya había empezado a manejar, alguien estaba tocando mi hombro, una y otra vez. El auto frenó, abrí mis ojos y me encontré en frente de mi casa. Saque los auriculares._

_-__Adiós Alice, nos vemos mañana temprano._

_-Chao Bella, espero que duermas bien, quiero que estés hermosa mañana._

_Ni me di vuelta para despedirme de él, Salí del auto y corrí a mi casa, abrí la puerta y tire mi bolso por algún lado, cerré la puerta. Cuando me di vuelta vi que el auto seguía ahí. Camine hasta adentrarme en el bosque que ofrecía mi hermosa ciudad Forks, quería estar sola._

_-PORQUE! PORQUE! ESA ZORRA ARRUINATODO! MI AMISTAD, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI HERMANO, MI ALMA! ESTUPIDA ZORRA! NO PODRE VIVIR SIN EL! EL ES MI TODO, YO LO AMO! PORQUE! PORQUE!... grite y llore, golpee el suelo húmedo… Me levante, estaba demasiado débil para volver__...__ Me acerque , a mi pino favorito, en el que estaba mi casa del árbol__...__ Subí lentamente__..._

_Me recosté en mi sillón, y observe todos los momentos que quedaron congelados en las fotos junto a Edward… Cuando construimos la casa a los 7 años, la primera lluvia que pasamos solos en la casa. Teníamos demasiadas fotos, hasta recientes, y las fotos del Halloween pasado, yo disfrazada de La Bella Durmiente, y el de Príncipe Azul, los dos sentados en las pequeñas sillas para niños, y tomando nuestro imaginarios té, el me miraba a mi con un pícaro brillo en los ojos y yo lo miraba a el de la misma manera. Llore todo lo que pude._

_-__Estúpida Zorra!- pise tan fuerte el piso que una parte de él se levanto, me agache a acomodarlo y me encontré con..._

_- Y estas cartas?- dije hurgando el agujero. Saque todo lo que había allí… Había cartas con un papel muy viejo, hasta papel muy reciente. Todas las cartas decían: Isabella, Bella, Bells... O Mi Bella..._

_Abrí una de las cartas más viejas, leí en voz alta:_

_13 de Septiembre del 2003… Bells: Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga desde el principio, Feliz Cumpleaños, siempre estare contigo, en todos tus cumpleaños, lo juro…Me enamore de ti Bella..Te amo mucho… Edward._

_Empece a leer todas las cartas:_

_13 de Septiembre del 2004… Bellita: Feliz Cumpleaños numero 8! Estas grandecita como yo! Te amo mucho más que el año pasado..Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2005: Bella: Feliz Cumpleaños.. Se que este año fue difícil para ti, con 9 años los dos entendemos todo, somos muy maduros, tienes que saber que siempre estare contigo hasta en los malos momentos… Bella, tu mama siempre estará en nuestros corazones, ella también fue una mama para mí.. Te amo mucho mucho mucho más que el año que paso… Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2006: Mi Bella: Feliz Cumpleaños... Cada año te amo más.. Tengo mucha vergüenza de decírtelo… Solo soy un niño enamorado de su mejor amiga… Espero que te haya gustado el sillón para la casita del árbol.. Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho más que el año que pasó.. Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2007: Bella: Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo! Por lo que vi en tu cara.. Si! Sabia que te iba a gustar esos dos libros: Orgullo y Perjuicio, y Twilight! En especial el de los vampiros! Espero que algún día me lo prestes! Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que el año que pasó… Edward_

_13 de septiembre del 2008: Bells: Feliz 12 cumpelaños! Otro año más! Te gusto mi regalo? Es verdad? DOS ENTRADAS PARA LA PREMIER DE TWILIGHT! Ya quiero ir a verla con vos! Y tus otros libros de la saga de Twlight? Espero que salgan también las películas! 12-12-08, espero con mucha felicidad! Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que el año que ha pasado…. Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2009: Mi Bella: Feliz Cumpleaños numero 13! Otro genial regalo no? Entradas para la Premier de New Moon! Ojala que no vuelvas a suspirar por Robert Pattinson! Y si tengo celos de ese niño bonito! Gracias por ser mi fiel compañera de clases! Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que el año que ha pasado… Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2010: Mi amor: Felices 14! Otro buen regalo no? Dos entradas para Eclipse! Quiero decírtelo que siento por ti, pero tengo miedo de tu rechazo.. No quiero que te juntes con Newton! El no es chico para ti! Si tengo celos, aunque pases cada segundo de nuestra vida a mi lado… Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que los 7 años que pasaron, espero que alguna vez tenga la valentía de demostrarte cuanto te amo… Edward_

_13 de Septiembre del 2011: Bella: 15 años… Buen regalo no? Dos entradas para Breaking Down Parte 1! Ya se que quieres que Robert Pattinson te lleve a Isla Esme, pero que lastima que yo no pueda traértelo hasta aquí para que lo conoscas… Haria lo que sea, para acerté feliz… Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que siempre… Ojala tu me ames como yo a ti… A mi me hubiera gustado que tu primer beso sea conmigo.. Yo no di el mio todavía…. Te amo más que a mi propia vida… Edward_

_No habia más caras? Edward me amaba? Llore de tanta felicidad.. El me amaba como yo a el, el me amaba desde hace 9 años.._

_Me levante… Tenia que hablar con el… Tropeze, como siempre, y cai al sillón… Un almohadón callo al piso dejando al descubierto un sobre… Corri hacia el.. Lo habri.. Me encontré con 2 entradas para Breaking Down Parte 2! Salte de la felicidad! No era mi cumpleaños… Eso quiere decir que el estuvo aquí… Habia un papel doblado dentro del sobre lo habri y lei en voz alta:_

_13 de Septiembre del 2012: 16 años.. Eres mayor de edad..Creo que hora que te lo diga.. Te amo demasiado Bella… Aquí tienes dos entradas para Breaking Down Parte 2… Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que desde el año 2003.. Edward_

_El me sigue amando…_

_-Porque soy tan jodidamente estúpida!_

_Baje de la casa del árbol con todas mis cartas, y corri a mi casa. Necesito ver a Edward, y decirle cuanto lo amo._

_-Papa me puedes prestar tu auto?- le dije a mi padre que recién llegaba de la empresa._

_- Se ha quedado sin gasolina-_

_-Bueno.. Adios papa!- empeze a correr las tres cuadras hacia la casa de los Cullen. Nunca habia corrido tan rápido. Toque timbre. Esmme, mi segunda madre salio a abrirme._

_- Hola Cariño- me miro- Y todas esas cartas?_

_- Son de un chico, esta Edward?_

_- Llego hace 40 minutos, dijo que no lo molestara, pero eres tu, asi que ve- dijo invitándome a pasar. Le agradeci y le di un abrazo. Camine a la habitacion de Edward. Cuando iva a tocar alguien me agarro del brazo y me arrastro a una habitacion , la de Emmet._

_- Estar loco Em? Porque lo hiciste? Tengo que hablar con Edward-. Intente abrir la puerta pero de la nada salio Alice._

_- Bella, es mejor que no vayas- dijo Alice._

_-Porque?._

_- El nos dijo, que nadie, principalmente Alice, tu y yo, que no lo molestaramos- bufo Em._

_-Pero necesito explicaciones!- solloce, empeze a llorar- Quiero decirle cuanto lo amo! Y darle las gracias por el regalo! Y retarlo por no darme todos estas cartas nunca!. Le entregue las cartas a Em y Ali._

_Ellos empezaron a leerlas, para cuando terminaron Alice saltaba de alegría, y Emmet lloraba por lo románticas que eran las cartas._

_-Bella, mi hermano es un tonto, tienes que ir a hablar con el, tirale la puerta si es necesario- me apoyo Emmet. Asentí y el me dio un abrazo, que me transmito valentía._

_Golpee la puerta de Edward, no contestaba._

_-Edward? Me puedes abrir?. Decidi por abrir la puerta de una patada. Entre y por mi desgracia no habia nadie. Rebise el baño, el armario, debajo de la cama, pero no habia nadie. Solo un papel doblado por la mitad, en su escritorio. Esta decía:_

_Mama, decidi irme por un tiempo a la casa de los tíos, no puedo estar aquí… Disfruta de la fiesta de Bella.. Te quiero… Edward_

_-Me dejo- sucurre._

FIN FLASH-BLACK

-Bella? Alice llamando a Bella.

Sali de mi transe. Y decidi dar por empezada mi fiesta…

Se apagaron todas las luces, y solo una se ilumino donde estaba yo con mi vestido azul , mis tacones azules y mi peinado, hecho por mi mejor amiga Alice .

Levante la vista y me encontré con mi padre, Esme, Carlisle,Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Jake, Leah, Emily, Angela y muchísimas personas importantes para mí, pero solo faltaba el…

.

.

.

Estabamos en la mesa Esme, Carlisle, mi padre y yo. Platicabamos de como Alice habia decorado todo perfectamente. De pronto todo se apago y empezó a sonar Boyfriend de Justin Bieber , mi sexy chico canadiense.. Pero esa no es su voz…

**Si yo fuera tu novio, yo nunca te dejaría ir****  
><strong>**Puedo tomar a lugares que no está nunca había sido antes****  
><strong>**Bebé tomar una oportunidad o nunca lo sabrás nunca****  
><strong>**Yo tengo dinero en mis manos que me gustaría hacer volar****  
><strong>**Swag de botín botín, en la que****  
><strong>**Chillin por el fuego por eso que comiendo la fondue****  
><strong>**No sé de mí, pero yo sé de ti****  
><strong>**Así que saludar a falsete en tres y dos****  
><strong>Se encendio una luz, dejando ver a un chico de traje, era el que cantaba.

**Me gustaría ser todo lo que quieras****  
><strong>**Hey girl, quiero hablar con usted**

Me señalo a mi, cuando vi su rostro, era el.. Edward**  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca dejarte ir****  
><strong>**Tenga usted en mi muchacha del brazo, que nunca estaría sola****  
><strong>**Yo puedo ser un caballero, todo lo que quieras****  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu novio, yo nunca te dejaría ir, yo nunca te dejaría ir**

**Dime lo que te gusta, sí me dicen lo que no****  
><strong>**Yo podría ser tu Buzz Lightyear en todo el mundo****  
><strong>**Yo no nunca quiero pelear, sí, usted ya sabe****  
><strong>**Soy soy un una marca que brille como si estuvieras en la nieve por la que se****  
><strong>**rebaba****  
><strong>**Amigas, novia, usted podría ser mi novia****  
><strong>**Usted podría ser mi novia hasta que el mundo termina -****  
><strong>**Hacer bailar un trompo y hacer girar una y****  
><strong>**Voz goin loco en este libro como un viento torbellino****  
><strong>**Swaggie Swaggie **

**Me gustaría ser todo lo que quieras****  
><strong>**Hey girl, quiero hablar con usted**

Otra vez me señalo, y se fue acercando. Para estos momentos, mi corazón estaba colapsando.**  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca dejarte ir****  
><strong>**Tenga usted en mi muchacha del brazo que nunca estaría sola****  
><strong>**Yo puedo ser un caballero, todo lo que quieras****  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu novio, yo nunca te dejaría ir, yo nunca te dejaría ir**

**Así que me dan una oportunidad, porque eres todo lo que necesito chica****  
><strong>**Disfrute de un ingenio de semana su hijo voy a llamar a mi novia****  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu hombre, yo nunca te dejaría niña****  
><strong>**Yo solo quiero amarte, y tratarte bien**

**Si yo fuera tu novio, nunca dejarte ir****  
><strong>**Tenga usted en mi muchacha del brazo que nunca estaría sola****  
><strong>**Yo puedo ser un caballero, nada desea****  
><strong>**Si yo fuera tu novio, yo nunca te dejaría ir, nunca dejarte ir**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na****  
><strong>**ya Girl****  
><strong>**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey****  
><strong>**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey****  
><strong>**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Si yo fuera tu novio...**

Alice y Rose, estaban en transe, Jasper y Emmet, se agarraban del estomago de tanto reírse, y yo, obviamente lloraba…

-Bella, podríamos hablar en privado?. Pregunto mi angel.

-Cl-Claro…

Salimos de la gran carpa en la que todos mis seres queridos festejaban, el me llevo de la mano al bosque, nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa del árbol.. Cuando subimos yo me sente en mi sillón, el se agacho en el piso, buscando algo.

-Que buscas?. Dije soltando una risita.

-Emmm… Un-un papel-. Nunca iba a encontrar ese agujero- Porque te ries?.

-Solo que- pise el piso, y se levanto la madera- ayer descubri el tesoro del Capitan Edwino (Asi el se llamaba cuando de pequeños jugábamos a los piratas), y solo me causo risa, el tesoro llevaba enterrado 9 años, se ve que el Capitan no quería que la Capitana Swan encontrara el tesoro.

Saque una pequeña caja, de debajo de mi sillón, y se la entregue- Creo que hay que compartir el tesoro.

-Bella, como?. Su rostro mostraba confusión y emoción a la vez.

- Ayer me enoje tanto, que golpee el piso, y se levanto, y encontré las cartas de un niño enamorado de su mejor amiga desde los 7 años, y por lo que leí, el niño crecio y su amor fue aumentado, al igual de sus celos pensando que ella beso a alguien. Para este entonces mis lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

-Y ese niño, que para entonces ahora ya es un adolescente, sigue enamorado profundamente de su mejor amiga, el cree que el es un tonto, cobarde por no decirle nada a ella- se acerco a mi , y me tendio su mano, yo con gusto la tome, me levanto. Lo abraze y el igual a mi.

- Lo que me parece extraño, es que el niño no escribió otra carta a su amada- el se aparto de mi, me sonrio, y empezó a buscar por todos lados esa sobre que estaba en mi poder- Creo que su amada ya lo encontró- dije mostrándole la carta junto las dos entradas.

-Bella- me tomo el rostro con mis manos- Te amo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho más que desde hace 10 segundos.

-Yo te amo mucho más de lo que piensas Edward- me acerque a sus labios, y nos fundimos en nuestro primer beso.

Nos separamos, ya que nos faltaba el aire.

-Bella.

El se agacho frente a mi , con solo una rodilla apoyada en el suelo- Me darias el gran honor de ser mi novia, esposa y madre de mis hijos?- me mostro el anillo más hermoso del mundo, un rubí con forma de corazón.

Sí.

Fue lo único que pude decir. El me coloco el anillo, en mi dedo anular. Y me tomo en brazos, y me dio vueltas.

-Quien va hacer el acompañante al evento más importante del año, el día 16 de noviembre?- me dijo al oído.

- Creo que este año, iran otras personas - el me miro sorprendido- Este año les dare las entradas a ese niño, para que enamore a su mejor amiga.

-El las tomara con gusto- me arrebato las entradas de mis manos.

- Mejor amiga, quieres ir con este niño a ver la película más esperada del año?.

-Claro que si.

.

.

.

Regresamos a la fiesta tomados de la mano. Todos nos miraban alucinados.

-Y que sucedío Bells?- pregunto Emmet. Estaban todos rodeándome a mi y a mi Edward, eso incluia a: Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Leah, Seth, Jake.

Lo mire a mi amado, el asintió con la cabeza. Lo único que hice fue estirar mi mano, para ver a Esme y Carlisle abrazados sonriéndonos, Charlie saltando al estilo Alice, Emmet gritaba: Mi Bells esta comprometida, Jasper y Rose sonriéndome, y Alice, saltándome a mi y a Edward encima.

-Quien te dio ese anillo Bells?. Pregunto Emmet.

- Me lo dio el vagabundo de la esquina, Emmet.

-Charlie! Tu hija se casara con un vagabundo!- dijo Em

- No mi hija se casara, con un gran chico, que se llama Edward Cullen- bufo mi padre, dando un suave golpe en el hombro a mi novio- Te lo dije hace 9 años y te lo vuelvo a decir, cuida de mi niña por siempre.

- Lo hice y lo hare por siempre- dijo mi novio.

Mis Hermosos 16, nunca pensé que iba a ser mi cumpleaños favorito.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste...<p>

Perdón por la ortografia :S

Algún rewewiew? :)


End file.
